Por Simples Dizeres
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Ela não teve um dia tão normal assim, mas quando algo impede ela de voltar para casa, nada a impede de,por gestos, deixa a marca de simples dizeres. [NejixTen][ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sensei, mas isso não me impede de armar um plano para roubar dele né? xD

**Boa Leitura!**

**Por simples Dizeres**

Olhou para Sakura, que escondia os olhos tristes para não chorar em baixo da franja. Ino havia pegado pesado com ela. Para Sakura ainda era um choque a partida permanente de Sasuke, mais aquelas palavras, faziam a jovem Haruno lembrar do quanto havia sido desprezada pelo rapaz, mesmo fazendo aquelas declarações. Suspirou. Não precisava se preocupar com isso, pensou feliz, afinal, não gostava de ninguém. Ou melhor, quase, não havia classificado os sentimentos que tinha por Neji ainda, mas pensava ser apenas amizade. Era o lógico certo? Eles eram colegas, era apenas isso. Deu um sorriso interno e olhou para Sakura, que se segurava para não chorar na frente dela.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupada, afinal Sakura era sua amiga também, não é?

- Claro, não poderia estar melhor! – Falou irônica. Ok a resposta para sua pergunta estava começando a mudar repentinamente, e isso com certeza não era nada bom!

Sakura deu uma risada cética e falou:

- Vou para casa, assim esqueço que tenho amigos incompetentes! – Falou, levantando-se e indo embora.

Aquelas palavras haviam magoado, doído, machucado, mas ela sabia que era apenas porque Sakura não havia posto sua raiva para fora se botando em Ino. Ela iria voltar mais tarde e pedir desculpas de pés juntos como sempre fazia. Era meio patético. Levantou do banco e resolveu ir treinar, afinal, não tinha nada melhor para fazer!

Ando calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, olhando tudo com tranqüilidade demasiada. Olhou para o céu azul quando se distraiu e esbarrou em alguém.

- Gomen! – Falou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Hn, Tenten, você viu a Ino-problemática? – Perguntou o Nara.

- Ela deve estar em casa, após fazer '_**A CENA**_' com a Sakura e deixar a garota em prantos, deve estar remoendo o que disse e se vangloriando ainda.

- Não duvido – Falou o Nara, entediado – Eu preciso que ela faça um favor para mim...

Sorri maliciosamente para Shikamaru, que corou de leve.

- Não é o que você está pensando...

- Sei que não. Agora com licença que eu vou treinar – Falei, seguindo meu caminho.

- Por falar em treinar, o Neji estava atrás de você, furioso.

- Aa... Ele deve ter descoberto que arrumei e poli as armas dele por diversão, ele não havia deixado he!

Segui meu caminho até o campo de treinamento, onde Neji parecia furioso à minha espera. Eu espero sair viva dessa...

- Tenten! – Falou ele, sem esconder a raiva. Pobrezinha de mim... Ou dele, pois se ele me tirar do sério, vou meter algumas kunais, katanas e shurikens para mais no corpo dele até ficar satisfeita!

- Nani? – Adociquei minha voz para ver se funciona, mas pela cara dele, não funcionou nem um pouco. To ferrada!

- Por que você poliu e arrumou minhas armas quando eu proibi você terminantemente de fazê-lo? – Merda, ele ta me assustando com esse tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo raivoso. Eu vou me dar mal!

- Porque eu quis! – Resposta errada! O que está acontecendo comigo hoje? Eu não posso nem devo provocar o Neji, e por que meu coração ta batendo descontrolado desse jeito? Ele nem me ameaçou ainda! Hei! Eu jurava que estava há tipo, uns dois metros seguros de distância dele há meio segundo atrás. Como estou há menos de trinta centímetros dele agora?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ou ele está surpreso ou ele aceitou minha provocação. Acho que a primeira opção está errada. Kami-sama, me salve! Hei! Que olhar é esse?

- Você está me desafiando? – Perguntou ele, demonstrando surpresa. Essa é nova, o Neji surpreso.

- E se eu estiver? – Ops, como isso saiu da minha boca? Não devia ter levantado da cama hoje, to sentindo.

- Deixe as provocações para o treino... O Lee está gripado e de cama, não vai treinar conosco.

- Hai!

Peguei minhas kunais, shurikens, minhas katanas e tudo que tenho direito e esperei ele atacar, como sempre. Mas ele não fez e isso estava irritando. O único movimento que ele fez me deixou com raiva: ele começou a pular entre as árvores, fugindo. Neji estava bem? O jeito era seguir para saber. E eu comecei a seguir ele, sem atacar. Não sei onde ele queria chegar com isso, mas só sei que ele apenas parou quando o tempo estava _**bem**_ nublado, quase chovendo, e estávamos longe da Vila, traduzindo, se chovesse, eu me ferrava legal!

Nossa, eu amo minha sorte, pois no momento que eu comecei a rezar para que não chovesse, começou a chover. Simplesmente P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! Não há nada que eu ame mais que minha sorte. Droga! Meus cabelos estão ficando molhados e pesados, se eu não soltá-los, eu vou ficar com uma dor de cabeça horrível. E esta é a solução, soltar o cabelo. Desfiz o coque habitual e balancei a cabeça para os lados um pouco para que meu cabelo, que batia no meu quadril agora, se soltar e moldar meu rosto melhor. Suspirei e olhei para Neji, aborrecida. Epa, opa, epa! Por que ele ta me olhando assim? E tão profundamente? Minhas bochechas esquentaram. Mau sinal, eu corei. Péssimo sinal. E por que eu acho que meu coração vai saltar pela boca? Hei péra lá! Como, de novo, eu estou tão perto do Neji? Hoje é, sem dúvida, o dia mais estranho da minha vida. Epa, problemas à vista, ele tocou meu cabelo. Por que isso me dá tanto prazer? Quando eu fechei os olhos?

Já nem lembro, só sei que o Neji estava me conduzindo até algum lugar. Uma caverna, agora eu posso tentar ficar seca, o que é praticamente impossível, já que a roupa molhada _**grudou**_ no meu corpo, e eu estou com um pouco de frio. Mais um suspiro. Melhor eu tentar dormir com a chuva torrencial que está caindo lá fora e com os altos estrondos de trovões iluminando o céu. Epa, trovões? Eu morro de medo de trovões! Melhor eu sentar no chão e ficar bem quietinha, assim o Neji não descobre que tenho medo de AI!... Esse trovão foi bem alto hein? Neji também está sentado e olhando para o nada. Ele virou o rosto e mais um trovão estrondoso cortou o céu. Estou tremendo!

- Tudo bem? Está com frio? Você está tremendo? – Falou ele, preocupado. Neji preocupado comigo? Eu corei mais ainda. Péssimo sinal!

- Estou com frio...

- Você tem medo de trovões?

Eu devo estar mais vermelha que um tomate... Epa, ele percebeu.

- Pode se sentar ao meu lado, se está com frio... E não precisa ter medo de trovões...

Eu sorri, acho que foi o sorriso mais falso que já dei em minha vida... E a proposta dele está aceita, me sentei ao lado dele... Eu acho que corei mais ainda por causa da proximidade, talvez eu realmente goste dele... É possível né?

Nossa que sono... Vou dormir um pouco...

A cabeça de Tenten, sem querer pendeu para o lado, caindo por sobre o ombro de Neji, que sorriu tranqüilo.

- Boa noite, minha Tenten...

- Boa noite, Neji-kun, meu namorado...

Neji sorriu mais ainda e adormeceu também, havia tido coragem, havia falado, indiretamente, que a amava.

**Owari

* * *

__****Nya, olha minha mais nova fic... Ficou fofinha né? Essa é a 2ªfic que vai dar início a saga de volta do Sasuke. Ficou legal os pensamentos da Tenten né? Acho que ela tinha mais medo no Neji nofim das contas. Tava com inspiração prah fazer essa. Só faltam duas prah eu postar a volta do Sasuke, e eu acho que virão logo.**

_**Beijos,**_

_Angel Rosewood_


End file.
